


StuntWeb dot com

by necessityforapologies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fate, M/M, first completed work, the internet is a wonderful thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessityforapologies/pseuds/necessityforapologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong><br/>    <em>*A-List client is looking for stunt to distract from their coming out. Space for negotiation.*</em><br/>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Add a pinch of fate and lovely characters and you'll get the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StuntWeb dot com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logogram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logogram/gifts).



> This will be the first and last time I finished a fanfic. Never again.  
> I hope someone gets a kick out of these 16k words. I certainly didn't :)
> 
> I just wanna thank my lovely editor, which you can find on tumblr at moonlightlarrysonata.
> 
> Big thanks to my best friend Kylie who attempted to motivate me and left our single pringle club, while I was writing this fic. You go girl!

Harry seemed tense and upset. Understandably, he just wanted to come out of the closet, but for a man in his position that was hard.

“Harry, I don’t know how we can spin this. Honestly, I can’t think of a way to do this right.” Alastair was at the end of his rope.

“I will probably regret saying this. What about StuntWeb? I am really desperate here, Alastair.”

Alastair was stunned to say the least. For years he’d wanted Harry to be more out in the public and take part in some stunts. _StuntWeb_ makes every publicists job easier. Harry had been against it ever since it first appeared in the cyberspace and he was determined to never ever use it. Until now.

“Fuck mate! You really want this all to be over. I’ll see what I can do.”

With that, Alastair left the office and left Harry alone. _I really am desperate_ , Harry thought. But after years of lying and hiding he wanted to be free and frankly he just wanted to be himself.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

At the same time, just a few miles north-east, premier league football player Louis Tomlinson was in a heated argument with his head of PR Niall Horan. Clearly the captain of Arsenal coming out of the closet would be like Christmas come early for Britain’s tabloids.

“Honestly Niall, this should be about football and people shouldn’t care about my sexuality!”, Louis was on a roll.

“That is just not how the world works, my friend. I think I have an idea, though. We’ll see how _StuntWeb_ can help us out,” Niall exclaimed.

He used it for many of his clients. It surely would be the best solution for the problem of his favourite client.

“Text me as soon as you find something for me. Okay?”, Louis was annoyed.

Ever since he was little he struggled with footy and his sexuality. Being a world famous footballer AND being closeted was just too cliché.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

**_*A-List client is looking for stunt to distract from their coming out. Space for negotiation.*_ **

 

“Are you for real, Alastair? That is the only thing _StuntWeb_ has to offer for me? I wouldn’t even say I’m an alphabet worthy celebrity. I’m a business man. A London socialite for fucks sake!”, Harry was starting to get breathless.

“I hear you, but you have to understand that this is your best shot if you ever wanna come out of the closet in this century. We can negotiate with their publicists and let your story make the news cycle on Friday so that they have Saturday.” Harry’s publicist really tried hard to make this right.

Harry was thinking. Silence overcame his office. This is it, Harry thought. And with every second he doubted his decision more and more.

“You promise that you’ll get me the Friday spot in the news cycle so that everyone forgets about it Saturday morning? But still, I wonder who that alleged A-List client is.”, Harry wondered out loud.

Alastair didn’t really care if he was honest. He promised his boss to get Friday evening, and that he would meet up with the publicists of the other person.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Niall, on the the other side of the city, was overjoyed when he got a few responses to his posting for Louis. He immediately called his client and invited him over for a pint.

The football player was excited. That didn’t last long. Was it really a good decision? Coming out at the peak of your career? What could possibly distract from his coming out?

“What is it Tommo? You are way too quiet. We talked about this ever since we’ve been the best of friends. Coming out was the last step, so that you can be you. I don’t understand this.”, Niall remarked.

Louis didn’t understand it either. The more he thought about all the articles and the paparazzi, the more he got scared.

“Mostly I’m scared, but I also want the dirt so what have you got for me? Please let it be something good!”

Louis Tomlinson was the captain of Fc Arsenal. His fans wore jerseys with number 28 on them. He’d also got his number tattooed on his fingers a while back. Even though he spent a fair amount of time in a locker room, that wasn’t enough gossip for him. Most of the time he was glad that his best friend worked in an industry that is kept alive by gossip. His favourite part was when Niall told him all about the postings on _StuntWeb_. It was always a bit weird when he also had postings on there, but most of the time the interesting responses they get back entertained him.

“Mate, you got some offers I tell ya. First we got contacted by some up and coming singer that wants to leak her nudes. Then we got offered a dirty dirty divorce, at least that was the description used, of an acting couple. Third we got a feud in some band, because apparently their latest album isn’t doing as well as it should. So what do you think?”, Niall loved this as much as Louis.

“I’m not really convinced that these offers are any good. Can’t we wait it out a bit longer? I hope something better comes along. This is my coming out we are talking about! Interesting offers, though.”

Niall was hesistant to tell Louis about the last offer he got. He got another response to the posting just a few minutes before Louis walked through the door. Personally he thought it would be a good offer, and definitely one Louis would like. Strategically and professionally, it could be a catastrophe. Good friends were more important to Niall Horan than his carreer was, so he decided to inform Louis about the latest offer he’d got.

“There was another offer. I got that just a few minutes ago. The thing is that they don’t really offer a stunt but-”, Niall started to explain.

“For right now I don’t care, mate. I’m listening. I hope it’s better than the other three.”, Louis interrupted.

“Yeah, well. As I said before,” Niall began again, “it wouldn’t be a stunt. Their publicist contacted me, and his client wants to come out too. He said he has an important client, but I am not really sure if that is a good idea.”

Another important person coming out sounded better to Louis than anything else.

“Before we agree to anything, I wanna meet this person!”, Louis reasoned.

Niall made some calls and a meeting was arranged.

“So at three p.m on thursday?”, Louis asked one last time, as he walked out of his friend’s door.

With a wicked twinkle in his eye Niall answered: “Oh you’re gonna love this. Dress sharp and I’ll pick you up after practice. Be good and don’t do something naughty. At least not publicly!”

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Later that day, when Harry was informed by Alastair that they would meet the other party of this deal in a conference room of his, he thought that that was reasonable. Alastair mentioned the name of the other person’s publicist but it didn’t ring a bell for either of them. 

When Thursday came around Harry and Louis were curious who the other person was. Harry woke up in the morning and it felt like every other morning to him. He went for a run and his maid prepared breakfast for when he came back. After his shower, he opted for his black suit with the flared pants. He always felt most comfortable and at ease in them, so it would be appropriate to wear them to his meeting.

At the same time that Harry entered his office, Louis’ alarm woke him up. He didn’t get up, though. His blanket kept him warm and it just felt so nice, especially when he had to be in the gym in an hour. He loved football, no questions asked, but actually going to the gym to keep healthy and fit was the worst part of it. So he stayed in bed for as long as he could, and texted his mum and sisters. After scrolling through his Instagram feed and refraining from double tapping some shirtless hot athletes, he made his way out of his bed and headed to the gym. 

Harry had lunch with some fellow investors. After he was named England’s richest man under 50, the business man in him thought it was time to invest some money. He bought some flats and mansions around the world, as you do when you have the money for it, and he invested in things he liked. One of them was some hipster café in Soho and the other was Arsenal. Harry Styles was the biggest investor of FC Arsenal. It wasn’t his number one choice, but it was the club that was closest to his office and flat. And as much as he liked going home up north, he was also very lazy sometimes. The other investors were mostly older. He liked talking to them and being extra pretentious sometimes. Lunch on this particular Thursday though, was rather boring. Instead of discussing the players or any other interesting stuff, it was only money-talk. Harry knew that he had money, a lot of money, but he didn’t like talking about it. After lunch, his driver took him back to his office and he went through some paperwork.

The players of FC Arsenal had lunch at the stadium, as they did most days: a couple dozen men sitting around eating something healthy the team’s chef whiped up. Most of the players still had wet hair and some didn’t even bother to put on a shirt after their shower. That didn’t distract Louis from eating his food, rather his daily thoughts about David Beckham, and of course his meeting in two hours. Practice had gone well for Louis today and he was very pleased with his team and how some people improved their game over the last season. The captain of the team was only half-way finished with his meal when the coaches came in. It was time for tactics talk.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“Mr.Styles, there is someone to see you!”, Harry’s secretary told him over the phone.

“Not now, Mrs. Bowen. I’m busy!” Harry told her.

Only seconds later his door flew open and he heard Mrs. Bowen say: ”I’m sorry, boss!”.

Harry looked up startled. As soon as he saw who it was, he was already annoyed.

“Harry motherfucking Styles! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in like a fortnight.”, the person said.

“Liam Payne! Get out of my office. I told you that you can come by my place anytime, but you can’t be seen in my office. Well, not for a while at least.” Harry told his friend.

“What does that mean? Is someone leaving a skeleton behind?” Liam asked his friend.

“I don’t have the time or the patience to deal with you today. Why did you come here?” Harry fired back.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Liam Payne, in fact Liam was one of his closest friends. The only problem was that they couldn’t be seen together. Liam Payne was a world-famous singer and songwriter, but most of all he was a gay icon. That all started when Liam and Harry knew each other but weren’t friends yet. It all started with an exclusive article in a gay magazine, and from then on Liam Payne wasn’t just some singer, he was a gay icon. He was also a little over the top sometimes and a little too cheerful for Harry at times, but that was also part of the reason they were good friends.

“My boy toy and I wanted to go clubbing with you. We haven’t done that in such a long time, Styles. So don’t be a Debbie Downer and meet us at G-A-Y at around 11 p.m. Nice to see you as always. Bye!”, Liam said as he hurried out the door.

Harry was left sitting there and just shaking his head. He doesn’t feel like clubbing, yet. He still had tons of work to do. He remembered the invitation he’d received to the StylesStyle Fashion show at London Fashion Week. As the name giver and owner, it was important that he was seen sitting in the front row. Mrs Bowen had to call his stylist and he had to give Lou Teasdale a call, so that his hair would look as pretty as always.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“Hey Tommo, I forget to tell you! David Beckham is doing another underwear campaign.”, Niall told his friend excitedly, as they sat in the car on their way.

“No fucking way! You know what to get me as an early birthday present, Nialler.”, Louis told his friend.

“Your birthday isn’t for over half a year,” the Irishman told him.

“That is the point of an early birthday present, my friend. Pretentious neighbourhood we’re in,” Louis pointed out.

When they exited the car and entered the building, someone ran into Louis.

“Hey watch where-wait! I know you from somewhere.”, Louis said.

“Liam Payne! You’re a legend! Fucking talented you are.”, Niall exclaimed very excitedly.

Liam was quick to regain his composure and settled his eyes on Louis.

“I feel like I’ve seen you before, too. You’re a football player, right?”, Liam asked.

“Yeah. I’m captain of Arsenal.”, Louis answered.

“So what brings you two to Tusk Styles?” the singer asked.

“This is Tusk Styles? Holy shit Niall!”, Louis was perplexed.

“We’re here to meet somebody.” Niall simply answered.

“We are? Who?” Louis was confused.

“The boss.”, Niall answers him.

As soon as Louis heard that, he hit Niall in the chest and started yelling profanities. That was the perfect moment for Liam to go. Eventually Louis calmed down on their way up to the conference rooms. They were both very confused when they stepped out of the lift. There were so many doors and they didn’t know where to go.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” an elderly lady asked them from her desk.

“Actually yes. We are here to meet Harry Styles and were told to go to conference room Gemma. We just don’t know which one that is.”, Niall answered.

The lady went over to the both of them and led the way to the conference room. After a short little walk and bypassing what felt like hundreds of other rooms to Louis, the woman scanned her badge and opened the door for them. Niall and Louis’ jaws dropped when they entered the room. The decor was amazing but the view was breathtaking. They had a great view of London’s sights.

“I’ll call Mr. Styles’ secretary and to let her know you are here. Can I offer you anything in the meantime? Tea or water, maybe?” the nice lady asked them.

“Two Irish tea, please! Yorkshire for this one if you have.”, Niall pointed to Louis.

Just a few minutes later, the lady came back with a tray. The two men mumbled a “Thanks” and were otherwise preoccupied with thoughts about what would happen today and how fantastic the view was.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“Alastair, what is it?”, Harry asked his employee grumpily.

“Sir, they’re here.”, he answered.

Harry took no time getting up from his chair and putting his blazer back on.

“It’s three already? Time flies when you’re busy, my friend,” he told Alastair.

On their way down they were both very quiet. They didn’t really know what to say in this moment and they knew that they didn’t have to say anything.

They were both greeted by everyone on the conference floor as soon as they stepped off the lift.

“How are you, Mr. Styles?”

“Have a good day, Mr. Styles!”

Harry just nodded and smiled at his employees. Not really in the mood for answering question today.

When they stood in front of room Gemma, Alastair asked him if he was ready and Harry just nodded. He took out his badge and opened the door.

At the sound of the door opening, Louis and Niall turned their heads around as fast as they could to see who was coming into the room. It was none other than Harry Styles. There was also some other man in the room but neither Niall nor Louis knew who he was.

“Hello. My name is Harry Styles. Thank you for coming here. I hope you had a pleasant journey.” Harry said.

He shook Niall’s and then Louis’ hand.

“I’m Niall Horan and this is my client Louis Tomlinson. Thank you for inviting us.”

“My name is Alastair McLendon. I’m the publicist for Tusk Styles. It’s nice to meet you two. Let’s take a seat Harry, shall we? Now we can go right down to business,” Alastair announced.

Harry and Louis just kind of looked at each other helplessly. They both were about to commit to something great and it was fucking scary.

“So I thought that Mr. Styles and my client should make headlines at the exact same time. That gives media outlets the opportunity to choose who they want to talk about. If not both of them. That’s gonna be good craic I tell ya!” Niall explained.

Harry and Alastair looked very concerned now. This was definitely not how they planned it to go.

“I’m sorry Mr. Horan, but I don’t think we can agree to participate this way. I don’t think the both of them coming out at the same time would be wise.” Alastair told him.

“Actually if I may say something about the matter,” Harry started to say. “We are in a difficult position here. In whatever way we bring this show on the road, the press will have a field day. Originally, Mr. McLendon and I thought that it would be wise that I go first and with the next news cycle Mr.Tomlinson would follow suit. At that point we didn’t know that the A-List client would be Mr. Tomlinson, which complicates the situation itself. I think Mr.Horan’s suggestion sounds reasonable. What do you think Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asks.

Up until this point, Louis was silent. He thought that Mr. Styles would just sit in the room and maybe, just maybe, nod a few times at the terms that were negotiated. He didn’t actually plan to actively play a part in the negotiation. He’d talked what he wanted through with Niall very thoroughly.

“Well, I’m really just worried about how this affects my career.” Louis said, rather shyly.

“It won’t.”, Harry said without missing a beat.

“How do you know?”, Louis asked.

At this point Harry was quite amused.

“I own your arse.” he said..

Alastair was quick to intervene. “Harry you can’t say that! It’s very rude.”

“What do you mean you own his arse?”, Niall asked, confused.

“I bought half of Arsenal a few years ago. What I say goes. So when I say that Mr. Tomlinson will definitely keep his position no matter what happens, then that is a promise.”, Harry explained.

Louis was shocked. He didn’t know Arsenal, too, belonged to Tusk Styles. The question was what didn’t belong to the beautiful and filthy rich man sitting in front of him. The knowledge that he could definitely still be captain of the team brought him joy.

“Thank you so much!”, was all that Louis could muster.

After an hour of discussing all the details, Niall and Alastair left the room to make the paperwork ready. Harry and Louis were alone. The room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the faint bustling of the street down below.

“So...ehm...how-” Louis squeaked out, his voice breaking. He coughed one time and tried it again. “How do you feel about your big news?”

“Honestly? I’m a bit scared, you know. It’s such a big step that I’m taking all on my own.” Harry answered honestly.

“I totally get that. I feel like shit. I’m so fucking scared. I have so much doubt about this, but then I also think about how great it’s gonna be when it’s out there in the open. Just being free, and the hiding and lying coming to an end.” Louis said.

Harry wanted to answer, but his words got stuck in his throat. This was exactly what he felt, and Louis had put it in words.

“Yeah.”, was all that he could say.

So they both settled in silence again, just kind of wondering and sneaking glances at the other. There was someone who was going through the same and knew what the other felt just a few feet away.

It was Harry who found his voice again, and asked about the elephant in the room. “Are you really sure about this?”

Louis looked at him and tried to find the right words.

“I don’t know. I’d just like some time, y’know?”

And Harry knew.

Niall and Alastair came back into the room, papers in hand. The only thing left was the signature of Harry and Louis.

“Alastair and Mr. Horan, we’re very sorry. I’m afraid we’ve come to the mutual decision that we need more time before we start making the news cycles.”, Harry explained.

Niall sneaked a glance at Louis with a knowing look on his face. Meanwhile Alastair was at a loss for words.

“Mr. Styles, we already have the papers ready.”, he said.

“Mr. McLendon, it really is fine if the two of them need more time. We have all the details and information and we have everything else ready. They just have to agree on a date in the future and we launch the whole thing. We should keep in mind that these are our client, and if they wish for more time well give them more time.” Niall told Alastair. The Irishman was not amused by Alastair’s response to his best friend’s wish.

So the four of them went separate ways again. The deal was that, as soon as Harry or Louis felt ready, they’d schedule another meeting.

Harry went back to work. After the meeting he felt that he could focus better. He went through numbers upon numbers and file after file. He also had two meetings the same day. He fired an intern he’d only heard complaints about and that he personally disliked, and he scheduled many interviews for the next week. Tusk Styles was looking for new interns.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“I tell ya, this Alastair is a fucking twat,” Niall said.

He and Louis were at the football player’s apartment. They were talking about everything that had happened that afternoon, and mocking Alastair.

“I don’t know about you, Nialler, but I feel like clubbing,” Louis announced.

“Yeah sounds good. We haven’t had a wicked night out in weeks. Where do we start?”, Niall asked.

“Somewhere with food so that we’ll last longer.”

So Louis and Niall went to Nando’s to prep their system for the heavy amount of alcohol that they would intake later in the evening.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

When Harry came home after a long day of work, he dropped everything by the door. This day was too stressful and overwhelming for him. He turned on the lights and grabbed something to eat out of the fridge. He didn’t feel like making something so he just took a sandwich, which he’d bought at Waitrose the day before. When he finally made his way around to his bedroom the lights were already on. _Did I forget to turn ‘em off this morning?_ He just wanted to change into something comfy and out of his suit.

The surprise was big when he opened his door, and Liam Payne was sitting on his bed.

“Mate, we’re going partying!”, the older lad exclaimed.

Harry just groaned in response. He really didn’t feel like it. He also knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance against Liam tonight, so he gave in.

“The prospect of alcohol, a lot of alcohol, makes the thought of partying tonight so much more bearable. Let me just change into something better.”, Harry said unenthusiastic.

So he went into his walk-in closet and went straight for the sheer silk shirts. He paired a black one with black skinny jeans and debated about the scarf colour. When Liam came in to help decide and said that the blue one looked better, Harry opted for the red paisley scarf just to make Liam a little mad.

“Nick is currently having tea with his parents, so he will be perfectly prepped for tonight. He’ll meet us at the club. We won’t leave before the sun rises again, just so that’s clear, mate”, Liam told his friend.

He was dead serious. It was hard to even get Harry to go out and party, let alone have him stay somewhere for more than an hour or two. Liam promised that the night would be legendary, but only if Harry stayed long enough.

On their way to the club, they caught up, and Harry’s mood seemed to brighten. Harry couldn’t complain about the amount of money he had. And really, he liked it and the doors it opened for him. The amount of work he had to put in drove him mad, so he was always grateful at the end of the day, when someone got him out of his work bubble.

Harry and Liam went through the backdoor to avoid the press. Once inside, Harry went straight to the bar and ordered a dirty martini. He needed that drink, because he didn’t like the music yet. The party hadn’t really started and Nick wasn’t there yet, so he and Liam hung out at the bar.

“How did you prepare for being publicly gay?” Harry asked Liam out of the blue.

Liam was startled for a bit, but found his words.

“I don’t think you can prepare for that, man. It’s different. I’m not saying it isn’t nice to finally be so open about it, but it’s also not easy.”, Liam answered truthfully.  
The silence that followed was quickly interrupted by Nick Grimshaw’s arriving.

“God I’m exhausted! Dinner with the ‘rents is the absolute worst,” he said, and let out a groan.

Before he greeted Harry, he gave Liam a peck on the lips.

“God, Harry Styles in the flesh. What did we do to deserve this honour. We haven’t seen you in quite awhile. Right, honey?”, Nick said turning to Liam.

“That is in fact right. Styles over here is apparently coming out sometime soon. Anyway, to really have fun tonight we need some more party in here. This music is shit. Good thing I’m lucky to have a DJ boyfriend, so get your arse out there and make the magic happen.” Liam ordered his boyfriend.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Meanwhile, Louis and Niall were only a few streets away. They were currently clubbing at The Penthouse near Trafalgar Square. It was a rather posh club and they both realised that they didn’t really like it. They may have as much money as the other people in the room, but they didn’t really belong in a place like this. So they went out of there and looked for the nearest cool club. After a few minutes they found themselves in front of Heaven.

“Tomlinson, look where we are! We haven’t been at G-A-Y for weeks. I hope the wicked bartender is on shift tonight.”, Niall exclaimed.

He was already so excited and dragged Louis in the building.

“Nialler, where is the party?”, was the first thing Louis set when they stood in the club. The music was shit and it wasn’t even filled to full capacity.

“We’ll get the party started, I tell ya,” Niall assured his friend.

The first thing the both of them did was walk straight to the bar.

“Two pints, please!”, Louis ordered and gave Niall a grin and a thumbs up.

It was the wicked bartender on shift tonight that lifted Louis’ spirits instantly.

“Hey!”

Someone tapped Louis on the back, and he turned around. Louis recognised the man. It was Liam Payne, the singer.

“You’re the lad from earlier that lost his shit at Tusk Styles, right?”, Liam asked.

Louis felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He was so embarrassed by his outburst.

“Yeah, I am. I’m cool now. Who are you here with?”

“My boyfriend and my best friend. You’ll know them. Have a seat. They’re both somewhere around here. How you doing, Irishman?” Liam asked upon spotting Niall.

“Liam Payne, good to see you!” Niall said.

“Oi Liam! Gemma said that next time she is gonna win the house games and you’ll-”, Harry started to say as he came back to the bar. 

He got a call from his sister asking if he wanted to hang out with some friends. She also told him some funny stories that he’d wanted to tell Liam but he forgot all about it when he saw who Liam picked up.

“Harry? Hi!”, Louis said.

“That’s the best friend. But you already met today, didn’t you? Anyway, the only person missing is my boyfriend. Have you seen him, Styles?”

Harry didn’t answer. He was too busy looking at Louis Tomlinson, his new favourite football player of his own club. He had seen Louis so many times before, but Harry was sure that Louis looked never better than in the fitted black shirt he was wearing now. There was just something about the colour of the shirt, the colour of Louis’ eyes, the way the black jeans he wore hugged all the right places, and the way he wore his hair that fascinated Harry.

“Styles, have you seen my boy toy?”, Liam asked again.

“Oh yeah right, sorry. He is just getting set up,” Harry answered, flustered.

“So Louis and Harry. Anyone mind telling me what’s going on between you two?”

Harry just groaned. It was very much like his best friend Liam to just be blunt.

“They’re coming out together.”

“Niall!” Louis said, and hit him on the chest.

“Oh that is very very nice to hear from strangers instead of your best friend himself, isn’t it Harry?”, Liam said jokingly, as he turned in his seat to face Harry.

“I came partying with you tonight, don’t play smart with me!”

Niall and Louis were very amused by the banter. It was something they both were very used to, and they found that Harry Styles the business man was left behind at the Tusk Styles building. Louis in particular was very fond of this new found information. He was very attracted to Harry Styles, but the Harry Styles he was currently sitting at the bar with and the one he was joking with was someone even more attractive.

“Thank god my boyfriend started playing some good music. You three can find me on the dancefloor for the rest of the night.”, Liam announced.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to follow. The four of them seemed very happy together, and threw some “crazy shapes”, as Liam put it. Even though Niall mocked Harry for his ‘dad dancing’, Louis thought it was very cute. Niall was the first one who could be found back at the bar. He had asthma and after seven songs of crazy dancing he had to take a break. Harry followed soon after.

“Mate I would have taken you up on all those invitations to the stadium if I had known that your football players are that cool,” Liam shouted in Harry’s ear.

Liam dragged Louis behind and the four of them sat at the bar again, to catch their breath.  
After a round of pints that Louis paid for, Niall already had a bottle of vodka in his hands.

“Let’s hit the dancefloor!” Niall shouted excitedly and threw himself into the mass of people on the dancefloor.

Liam, Louis, and Harry followed suit. They shared the bottle in a brotherly way and taught each other some interesting dance moves. Harry’s favourite dance move had to be the one where Niall almost knocked himself out. He found himself enjoying his evening and that the Irish PR Manager of his team and the captain of his team were good people to have fun with.

After the conga line passed by the bar for the second time, Louis detached himself from the limbs that kept him in the line, and went over to take his seat again. He ordered a pint, and was joined by none other than Harry Styles. Louis thought it was ridiculous that a grown rich man would order a cosmopolitan, but even a cosmopolitan looked cool on Harry Styles.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“How many siblings?”, Harry asked again. 

He couldn’t believe what Louis told him.

“Five sisters and one brother.”, Louis said, with a fond smile on his face.

The Yorkshire lad always had that look on his face when he talked about his loved ones.

“That’s so cool! How much younger is your brother?”

“22 years.”, Louis answered.

“Oh wow!” Harry said, stunned. “So many sisters. Oh god! How did you survive?”

“Pretty good actually. I’m very close to them. Especially the oldest of the bunch.”, Louis answered with a chuckle.

“How old is she?” Harry asked, interested.

“Only 21. She’s in the fashion industry. Kinda big, apparently,” Louis said proudly.

“That’s cool! My sister is in the fashion biz, too.”

“In the fashion biz. Bloody hell Styles, you’re so hip!”, Louis said mockingly.

“You can laugh all you want. I’m in the fashion industry myself. I’ve got some brands and my name is out there.”, Harry told him.

“Shit that’s right. StylesStyle, right? My sister Charlotte wears your stuff all the time.”

“That’s good to know,” Harry told Louis, before he took another sip of his cosmopolitan.

The both of them sat talking at the bar all night long. They talked about everything they could think of. They were so engrossed in each other’s stories that they didn’t even notice the music changing and that Nick and Liam left with Niall in tow. The three of them thought it would be rude to interrupt the two of them talking. They agreed that Harry and Louis looked great together.

When Louis checked the time on his phone again he was shocked to see that it was already 4:25 in the morning. He was lucky that he didn’t have practice until the afternoon. Harry on the other hand couldn’t get home fast enough.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to leave! Call me sometime if you need to talk about... you know. I have to be at my desk in less than two hours. See you,” he managed to get out, before he hurried out to get a cab.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Mrs. Bowen was a bit worried when she saw the state that Harry was in when he came into the office just a bit after 6:00 am. He looked worse for wear.

“Are you okay, Mr. Styles? How long did you stay in the office, again?”, she asked him.

Harry gave her a smile and answered honestly: “I just forgot the time. This time it wasn’t at the office, though.”

Mrs Bowen smiled knowingly and continued to work.

Louis, on the other side of the city, was in a deep slumber with a faint smile on his face.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

When Saturday rolled around, Harry left work early to get to the stadium. Today was a big game for his club. He didn’t want to miss it. He also didn’t want to miss watching Louis Tomlinson play, but this time really noticing him. His VIP room was empty, because he hadn’t invited anybody. Harry made his way to the stands instead. He found a nice spot between some Arsenal fans and enjoyed the game.

Louis on the other hand didn’t really enjoy the game. He was very focused on winning that game. His team needed to win that game. After the first half he talked some things through with the coach and the second half looked better. In the end Arsenal won against the other team 2:1. The mood of the team and of the whole stadium was very good. Everyone was happy that Arsenal won.

That Arsenal game changed Harry in a way. He’d never made a real effort to get to know the players. Quite frankly, he didn’t care. But now that he knew Louis and now that he had a friend playing on the field, the game was more exciting and fun to Harry.

After all the media frenzy and showering, the team changed back into normal clothes. Normally they would all go out together and party, but they had another big game right around the corner and wanted to be fit and focused at practice on Monday morning. Louis didn’t mind really. When instead of his usual driver Harry Styles stood waiting for him, he didn’t mind either.

“How do you feel celebrating your win at my place?”, was the first thing Harry asked.

“That sounds good!” Louis answered.

So Harry and Louis went to Harry’s car and drove out of the car park. The ride was rather silent, aside from some indie music and occasional small talk. Louis didn’t really mind. He liked it. Once the buildings started looking more exensive Louis knew they would be at Harry’s soon.  
When Harry turned into a driveway to a hidden property Louis couldn’t believe his eyes. At the end of the drive way stood a beautiful and huge one story mansion.

The first thing Louis noticed when they stepped into the house was that it felt warm. It felt like a home. He always imagined someone like Harry would live in a cold and modern home, but Harry seemed full of surprises.

“Make yourself at home. I’m gonna whip up something in the kitchen, and you can watch telly or whatever you like.”, Harry said and left Louis alone in the living room.

The first thing Harry noticed when he was in the kitchen preparing his ingredients was silence. He was so used to his house being eerily silent but not when he had company. He opened his fridge and got out the meat to cut it up.

Louis, on the other side of the wall, was looking at every picture Harry had hung in his living room. There were lots of frames with happy people in them. Harry was in a few of them, but most of the pictures were of a young beautiful woman that looked like Harry, a girl that looked like Harry, and two men, as well as a little boy. Louis was so fascinated by these people. They seemed genuinely content and happy with their live. The photos didn’t look like rich people’s photos, apart from one or two yacht pics. Louis favourite pictures were the ones placed on the mantelpiece. The pictures were taken at weddings and christenings and they made Louis feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

Harry put some light music on. He had a record player in his kitchen, because he liked cooking to his favourite music. Above all the tools he’d hung his favourite vinyls a few years back. He currently played Elvis Presley and swayed his hips to the rhythm.

After looking at every picture long enough, Louis couldn’t resist the urge to sit down at the beautiful and probably very expensive piano that was right next to the fireplace. He let his fingers glide over the smooth wood and opened the lid. For a moment he just admired the piano and its beauty. He only played when he was at home back in Doncaster. His grandparents bought him a piano for his 8th birthday and it was one of his favourite places in the world: sitting on his chair that has always been the same and playing the piano while he drowned out the chatter of his sisters and his mum. This was one of the moments where Louis wished he had more time to go home. He loved playing football but he hated that he couldn’t be home more often. He started pressing down on some keys. The sound that came out was very melodic and put a smile on his face. It felt like home. 

When most of the food was sizzling in the pan, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes to listen to Elvis. Only to notice that the music didn’t come from his record player anymore. It was his piano that was playing. He walked to the doorframe to peek into the living room and listen closer. He saw that Louis was playing the piano. Harry was also able to recognise the song Louis was playing. Louis played “Breakeven” by The Script. Harry leaned against the doorframe and let out a contented breath. This felt good. The house smelled like his favourite food, he didn’t have to work the next day, and a handsome guy sat in his living room, playing one of his favourite songs on the piano. He wouldn’t mind if Saturdays were always like this.

“That was amazing! I didn’t know you could play.”, was the first thing Harry said after Louis finished the song.

Louis turned around and smiled at Harry. “It doesn’t come up in conversations, you know?”

Harry nodded knowingly.

“Do you play?” Louis asked, while closing the lid.

“Don’t stop playing because of me! And yes I can play. I had piano lessons from a friend, because I always thought it sounded beautiful,” Harry told him.

“It does. I have a piano back home at my mum’s place. I just love it” Louis told him fondly. 

Harry noticed that Louis was wearing the same expression he did when talking about his sisters.

“So do you like The Script?”, Harry asked him hopefully.

“As a matter of fact I do. I went to one of their earlier concerts in Manchester when they were just starting out. They’re brilliant.”, Louis said.

“Me too. I remember the day clearly, because there was just something about the concert that made it unforgettable. It was the 8th February 2009. Just one year before the launch of my company.”

“No way! I was at that same concert. It was one of my favourite concerts ever. That is so crazy that we went to the same concert. What a coincidence!”, Louis exclaimed.

Harry just smiled and went back to the kitchen to check up on his food. When he came back into the living room, he found Louis still sitting in front of the piano. He seemed like he was lost in his thoughts.

“What is your favourite song to play?” Harry asked him softly.

“Probably ‘Look After You’ by The Fray. I was 13 at the time when the song was popular and I learned it to impress some girls, I also sang along. That is pretty ironic, now.”, Louis laughed.

“That’s a good song! I mostly sang classic rock hits to impress the ladies. Do you mind playing ‘Look After You’ for me?” Harry asked, without intentions.

Louis on the other hand didn’t know what to do. What’s the worst that can happen, when I play this song? 

Harry singing along was the worst that could have ever happened to Louis Tomlinson. He was not prepared for Harry’s voice. It was raspy and deep, and sounded a bit like heaven to Louis.

“Ah come on! Sing along!” Harry begged Louis.

And how could Louis resist Harry Styles, now? So he started singing along. Very shy and quiet at first but the smile on Harry’s face made him more confident. Harry was surprised by Louis’ voice. It was so soft. It felt like the extra marshmallows his mum put in his hot chocolate when he visited her. It felt a bit like home.

At dinner they talked about everything. Harry learned everything that he couldn’t read in Louis’ file and Louis learned everything about the Harry Styles that wasn’t a businessman. They felt very comfortable in each other’s presence. When the evening was over and Louis had to tip on his toes to hug Harry, it felt normal. The following week they continued their lives: businness as usual.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“Harreh Styles, how are you, man?”, Nick asked his friend over the phone.

“I’m good, thanks for asking. How are you and your boyfriend?”

“Very good. All fine and dandy. Listen mate, we would like to check out some dancefloors tonight. How does that sit with you?”, Nick questioned Harry.

Harry didn’t even have to look at his calendar to know that he couldn’t go.

“I’m sorry Nick, but it’s Saturday and my club is playing at home. Can’t come, I’m afraid.”

“Bummer! Well come by some time, so that you can meet the new pup.”, Nick told him.

“For heavens sake! You guys won’t stop adopting puppies, will you? I’ll come by tomorrow.”

“Great! The puppy is so so cute. His name is Toodles and he is kind of ugly but super cool.”, Nick exclaimed in delight.

That was Harry’s cue to hang up the phone.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

When Saturday rolled around, Harry left work early again and Mrs. Bowen raised her brows, again. 

Louis positioned himself on the field and was almost ready for the game. He just wanted to have a look and see if Harry was somewhere in the stands. Unfortunately, the lights were too bright so Louis couldn’t see. Harry loved how focused Louis played. When their team didn’t win, Harry felt nothing. He wasn’t really sad. That was until he saw Louis’ expression. The football player looked close to crying and Harry felt a teeny tiny little tug at his heart. But really it was just teeny tiny and very little.

Harry wasn’t sure if he really should go to the team’s room. He doubted that he was welcome. Something at the back of his head told him to go, though. So he did. And he didn’t regret it one bit. Sure, he had to wait a long time until Louis came out of the room, definitely longer than the last time that Harry waited for him, but the little smile it put on Louis’ face when he spotted Harry made it worthwhile.

The drive to Harry’s house was silent. The only conversation these two had had that day so far was barely small talk. “I’m okay”, was the end of their conversation. Harry knew it was a lie, so he just hoped that he would be able to take Louis’ mind off of that game.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“What do you mean I can whisk it?” Louis shrieked. “I don’t know shit about cooking. I didn’t even know what a bloody whisk was up until three seconds ago.”

So Harry showed Louis how to whisk and then he showed him how to make a beginner’s meal, because apparently much to Harry’s amusement Louis couldn’t cook. At all.  
Lots of laughing could be heard in the Styles kitchen and it made Harry happy. It was much different to the silence that was almost always present when he was home. Apart from the occasional loud guests he had from time to time, of course. 

Louis even forgot he lost the game. Being with Harry made him feel much lighter and in a way also much heavier, and it made no sense to him.

When the night was over, Harry drove Louis back home and walked him to his door.

“Thank you Harry! I’m gonna cook the next time I’ll be home and my mum will be so happy and proud,” Louis said.

Harry just smiled and nodded. 

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

The first time Harry Styles left his office early in the middle of the day and in the middle of the week for a work trip his own secretary didn’t even know about, everyone was a bit confused. When it happened almost every week and on the weekends nobody even raised their eyebrow when Mr. Styles left the building.

When Harry popped in at his mum’s house just after lunch time in the middle of the week from time to time, he only said that he was nearby up north. Nobody thought about asking questions, because everyone was very delighted to see a bit more of Harry. His mum was always sad when he left after just an hour, but as soon as he said that there was some business he had to take care of, she was just happy to even spend more time with him than normal.

Louis Tomlinson was the person to benefit most from Harry’s sudden business trips. The Tusk-Styles Helicopter would always be near the stadiums he played at. It would always be the same helicopter that brought Harry from the stadium back to his home just in time to cook something delicious he and Louis could eat after the game. It didn’t even matter if it was a win or a lose. Louis really didn’t feel like he lost, when he had dinner with Harry after the game. He also enjoyed it very much to have a nice home-cooked meal every time the team’s bus arrived back in London town after an away game.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“Harry mate, good to see you. Finally!” Liam said while hugging Harry. Nick trailed into the house shortly after him with a bunch of puppies.

Harry could feel his own pair of eyes getting stuck at the back of his head from rolling his eyes too much. How often did he have to tell his friends that they couldn’t just bring their puppies to everyone’s house?

Catching up was a hassle. For Harry at least. Between all the talking and yelling at Nick and Liam, because their dogs nibbled and pissed at everything, he barely had time to look at his phone.

Meanwhile, Louis was in his flat texting Harry, only to wait an eternity to get a text back. He didn’t. Harry seemed too busy, so Louis called his mum. He loved listening to his mum’s voice and he loved her storytelling. After several stories about his siblings, his stepfather Dan, and the adventures his mum and her friend Anne recently had, he promised to come home soon before they both ended the call. Not knowing what to do next and feeling just slightly homesick, he called Niall.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Nick was amused. He sat in the living room playing with the dogs, and listening to Harry and Liam’s chatter. Every few minutes Liam would say the same.

“God Harry! I can’t find shit in the cupboards. I need a measuring cup. Where the bloody hell can I find that?”

Harry just kept on cooking and answered: “Louis put it there. It’s on the left under the sink. No, no that Liam!”

Liam was fuming with every item more that he couldn’t find. He spent so much time at Harry’s place that he knew where everything was by heart. Apparently Louis had rearranged the whole kitchen so that he could reach things far more easily since he was shorter than the other lads and couldn’t reach the cupboards up high as well as Harry or Liam.

The mention of Louis didn’t stop there.

“That’s funny, recently Louis and I…”

“...Louis said that, too.”

“When we listened to your show the other morning, Louis found that…”

“The game against Manchester last week was such a good one. I thought that Louis…”

It went on the whole evening and Nick was still very amused and Liam slightly jealous. It seemed that there was someone else Harry liked to spend his time with. He was a bit jealous that someone had stolen his best friend.

Throughout the meal, Harry’s phone kept on vibrating every few minutes. He himself just ignored it, but Liam on the other hand was getting annoyed with it.

“Mate could you just check your fucking phone please and thank you!”

“Okay?”, Harry said while getting his phone.

His display told him that Louis had texted him 56 times in the last three hours, because he “was very homesick, H. Really homesick ! ! !”.

“Louis and Niall are on some kind of club and pub crawl. I feel like joining them. What about you, gentlemen? Liam, huh?” Harry asked his two friends.

“Sounds quite alright. Let’s go! We can leave the pups here, right?” Nick asked already pumped for the night ahead of them.

Harry just groaned in response, and dreaded coming back to his house after leaving Liam and Nick’s not well trained dogs alone for hours on end. He probably wouldn’t recognise his own home when he returned. If he was frank, he couldn’t have cared less at the prospect a night out with all of his best mates.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

There weren’t many weeks left in the football season. Still, Harry spent an awful lot of time on business trips all over the country, and a lot of time at his team’s stadium. When his sister or mum visited and they couldn’t quite find everything in Harry’s house, it was because “Louis things it should better be stored there”. When everyone only ever heard stories about the mysterious Louis, they all had to refrain from rolling their eyes too hard. 

Harry was really lovable, but his constant mention of Louis this and Louis that had even his mother a bit annoyed. Only a bit, though. Anne was really happy that her little baby boy had found someone that made him happy. Whenever she asked him, though, Harry only said that they’re only friends and “Mum I really don’t think he is someone you know.”

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

When his sister Charlotte sent him some photos of her splendid time in their LA house, he wanted nothing more than for the season to be over. He hadn’t been in their little house in California ever since the football season started last year. Louis and his sister bought a little, but very cute house in LA a few years back. Louis loved spending some of his time there to unwind between the seasons and just hang out at the beach. His sister used it to hang out with him, but also as a base to broaden her client-list.

When he thought about soaking the sun in and just laying around in beach wear without responsibilities but with Harry by his side, he hadn’t put any meaning to it. He liked LA and he liked Harry. As a friend, that was. At least he liked to think that.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

The first time Louis Tomlinson wanted to kill Harry was the first time Louis wanted to kiss Harry. Just after Louis picked up his little sister Charlotte and her boyfriend from the airport, he got a text from him.

_Will host the little party at home instead of a restaurant._  
Hope your sister had a safe flight.  
See you later.  
Take care!  
H. 

Harry had invited Louis to a little birthday party a week before. Harry’s birthday was almost two months ago, but some of his friends were just as busy as him and couldn’t make it to his big and public birthday bash. And because Harry and Louis couldn’t be seen together before they would come out of the closet, Louis didn’t attend the big party. To make up for it, Harry had invited him to the small one. It would really be just Harry and Louis and some friends.

Louis let himself him. After basically spending almost every waking hour at Harry’s house, he got a key. He went straight to the kitchen knowing Harry would be in there preparing a feast for his friends. That’s just who Harry was. Louis came extra early to help Harry out a bit. Not in the kitchen of course. Even though the football star was now a pro at whisking things, both men had decided that he really shouldn’t do more than that in the kitchen. There wasn’t really that much left to do, so Louis lounged a bit around in the living room.

“Lou, could you get the door, please? I’ve got my hands full at the moment! Have to get the soufflé out of the oven.” Harry shouted out of the kitchen.

“On my way!” 

When the Arsenal captain opened the door he was a bit startled to see James Cordon.

“Louis Tomlinson! What an honour!” James said walking in.

“James! I haven’t seen you in what? 10 or 15 years!” Louis exclaimed and hugged the older man.

Harry popped his head around the corner.

“Ah, there you are! Come on in the dining room, don’t just chat in the foyer.” Harry said.

As soon as they sat down, Harry started to ask questions about James’ son and wife and his latest projects.

“So you two don’t seem like strangers, James. Someone has some explaining to do.” Harry said while raising his eyebrow at Louis.

“I’ve known this one since he was around 8 years old, is that right?” James answered.

“Me mum worked on set for James and he played footie with me so we always got along great,” Louis explained.

“How is your mum by the way? His mum is such a lovely lady, Harry!” James told him.

“She’s doing good.” Louis said, a very fond expression on his face.

He loved talking about his mum. And Harry loved when Louis talked about his family.

The next time the doorbell rang Louis went to open the door again. Harry was preoccupied in the kitchen and before he even had to shout Louis’ name he was already on the task at hand.  
He was amazed when the next guest standing on the other side of the front door turned out to be Cindy Crawford. It’s not everyday that Louis Tomlinson gets to introduce himself to mega famous people.

After he’d ushered Cindy into the dining room, the doorbell rang again, and Louis jogged into the foyer to open the door. As soon as he saw the person in front of him he didn’t know what to do. He thought about screaming and fainting, but opted for taking a big breath. David Beckham stood in front of him, and Louis wasn’t even dressed in his fuck-me outfit.

Overcoming the embarrassment and shock, he closed his mouth and mustered the courage to stretch out his hand towards his man crush and idol.  
“Louis Tomlinson”, he managed to squeak out as David took his hand.

“I know, I’ve seen you play. David.” he said nonchalantly, with a smile on his face.

“Can I come in now?” The football legend asked, clearly amused.

“Bloody hell, you know who I am!” Louis said, clearly still starstruck.

David just laughed it off in a very cool manner, and walked past Louis into Harry’s house.

Louis on the other hand still stood in front of the opened front door, completely shocked by what had just happened. David Beckham would send the next few hours with him and he just looks normal. Louis didn’t even put any product in his hair before coming over to Harry’s. He wanted to kill Harry.

The entrée Harry prepared was delicious. The conversations were flowing and everybody seemed to have a good time. It might have helped that Harry hadn’t stopped pouring champagne. By the time everyone ate the main course, the topic of conversation shifted to Louis.

“So,” James started, his mouth still stuffed with food. “I didn’t know you knew Harry.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of his best mate. I practically live here.” Louis said in a joking manner.

“I see.” James said.

“I’ve seen you play on the field a couple of times, Louis, and I have to say I’m a fan of your footwork.” David Beckham told Louis.

Louis obviously didn’t know how to handle and deal with this compliment from David Fucking Gorgeous Beckham, as he later called him when he retold this story to his sisters, his mum, Niall, and really any person who might remotely care, so he grabbed what was nearest to him and dug his nails into it. It happened to be Harry’s wrist, because Harry chose to sit “next to you, Lou. Look it even rhymes!” Louis’ face turned completely red, which he later denied whenever Harry tried to add that to the story.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, apart from the occasional pain Harry’s wrist had to endure, because David Beckham laughed at Louis’ jokes. Cindy Crawford was the first to leave and Harry promised her to come back to LA very soon and Louis quietly smiled to himself. It fit with his daydreams. After that Ed Sheeran left, followed by James Cordon. Louis thought that Harry had a weird combination of celebrities as friends, but he couldn’t really complain.

David Beckham was the last one to leave. After having a good time with fellow athlete Louis Tomlinson he even gave him a man hug. As soon as Harry closed the front door after David left, Harry turned to Louis and told him that he managed to get a picture of Louis and David together. Louis wanted to kiss him.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Louis didn’t have that same thought until a month later.

It was the last game of the season. The possibility of being in first place long gone. Louis’ team had a chance of being third, though. The stadium was sold out and filled to the brim by fans. The team had the advantage of playing at home. Louis and his team trained hard the week before and were as prepared for this game, as they could ever be.

Louis’ family was way down at the stands by the field. They all came. Every sister and every uncle and every of his dads.

Harry invited all of his friends and family, because he was just so proud that his team was coming in third place. Well, hopefully He had no doubt though that Louis is bringing the victory home. His stepdad and his sister and her boyfriend, along with Liam and Nick, were in his VIP room.

Nick was the only one not to be interested in the game. Football was not really his thing. That was also the main reason Harry’s mum stayed home. She rather take a long walk in the park in this marvelous May weather than sit in a box at the stadium to watch footie.

Harry on the other hand was really interested in the game. Especially the part where Louis Tomlinson was wearing short clothes that let Harry get a good look of his fit and toned body.

At the 74th minute is was still a tie for Arsenal and the opponent team. Arsenal were doing their best in winning the game, but it was still 2:2. One of Arsenal’s newer players was currently in possession of the ball and kicked it to one of his team mates.

“Tomlinson is out in the open! Kick him the ball!” Harry’s stepdad shouted.

“Johnson you wanker get rid of it!” Liam joined in.

Arsenal player Johnson who was just recruited last season finally kicked the ball to Louis who was open to receive the ball. He did. Soon the other team’s players tried to get the ball from him, but Louis skillfully dribbled the football around them getting closer to the goal. The noise level in the stadium started to pick up even more. Louis Tomlinson, number 28, was now very close to the goal. This could be it. As soon as he had the chance to get a good shot a football layer of the opponent’s team blocked his way. Louis reacted as quick as he could and kicked the ball to number 14.

Just two seconds later everyone was screaming and cheering. Player number 14 of Arsenal made the third goal.

“Holy fucking shit! Louis prepared that goal. He fucking did that!” Harry exclaimed delighted.

The Styles family was in each other’s arms and jumping up and down. Their team made the final goal. Even though the game wasn’t over yet, there were only 12 minutes left. Additionally both teams on the field played fair. Most of the time. That meant not many extra minutes to add to the 90.

Fc Arsenal knew what they had to do. Try for another goal and tactically waste the time. They have done that so many times before. In the end the referee only added two minutes, but called the game of at 91 minutes and 34 seconds.

It was then that the party started. All the stress was lifted off of everyone’s shoulder and the season was over so everyone could spend some time on vacation and with their loved one’s.

The fans and the team had only a little and short celebration on the field. After Arsenal’s players were done making the rounds and ripping of their shirts, which Harry enjoyed, thank you very much, they each went to their families in the front row.

Louis dived shirtless into the mass of people that were celebrating with his family. His sisters and his brother made disgusted faces, but hugged him tight anyway, because they were proud of their big brother. He was congratulated by all of his extended family and hugged his mother one last time before he met up with his team on the field to go back and change out of their sweaty clothes.

The big celebration wasn’t for another week. Traditionally the club held it when the premier league’s finale was aired. The football players dressed up nice and proper and brought all their girlfriends, wives, and kids. They usually rented a wicked event room where they also had a huge screen set up to watch the finale. After that they would just get pissed and have fun together one last time before the break.

So when the team was showering and changing, everyone chatted about their plans for their own victory celebration. Most of the players would take their families out to eat.

“Tomlinson, what about you?” Number 17 asked.

“Oh, just having a quite night in with Harry,” he answered honestly.

“Who’s Harry?” Number 26 asked cheekily.

“A friend. A good mate actually, but that is none of your concern ladies,” Louis scolded them jokingly. He didn’t really like sharing all of his private life with all of his teammates for obvious reason’s. Everyone was pretty fine with from the beginning, seeing that Louis was captain and they all had a lot of respect for him.

Normally, Louis would also take his family out to a nice restaurant. Not his extended family of course, he wasn’t crazy. Apparently in all his preparation for the big game and hanging out with Harry so much, he forgot to book a table in advance. So the Tomlinson-Deakins decided to move their dinner to the next day seeing that getting a table for a party of 20 people on a Saturday evening in the middle of London would be quite hard.

If he was really honest, Louis didn’t mind that much. He would go to Harry’s and have a quiet night in, like they did after most games. He got very used to that throughout the season.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“Robin are you heading home today or staying in the city?” Harry asked his stepfather concerned.

“Don’t worry Harry I’ll just take the train home tomorrow and stay the night in the hotel. We can have lunch tomorrow if you’d like,” Robin suggested.

“That would be great! Have a nice evening,” Harry told him as he hugged his stepdad goodbye.

Liam and Nick already left and his sister’s boyfriend was already in the car park to warm up the car.

“I’ll see you next Tuesday, right Gems?” Harry asked his sister.

“Yeah, we all haven’t decided what club we’ll go to but you know the girls.”

“I do, I’m afraid,” Harry answered her laughing.

He hugged his sister tight and kissed her on the cheek, before they parted ways and Harry hurried to get to his car to get home.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Louis typed in the security code and Harry’s heavy gates opened. He parked his car in the driveway and skipped up the steps to the front door. He got out his key and opened the door. The football player was instantly met with the smell of what would probably be amazing food.  
He made his way through the foyer and towards the dining room.  
As soon as Louis stepped into the room he couldn’t help but smile. Harry decorated the table nicely with little footballs and confetti and there were balloons and banners everywhere on the walls. The business man was standing by the table putting finishing touches to the food. On the table were hot sizzling fajitas and a variety of meat and vegetables, as well as three different entrées. The pint of beer on Louis’ side and a fute of champagne on Harry’s side not forgotten.

When Harry turned around and saw his champion, his whole face lit up. Louis took the opportunity and jumped in Harry’s arms without a care in the world. Harry held him tight and Louis closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. When he opened them again to look around the lightly dimmed and wonderfully decorated room, he wanted to kiss Harry. So he did.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

They weren’t really that awkward about it. They were both adults for fucks’ sake. Well they tried not to be awkward about it, but failed. Both. Miserably. So the first few minutes of their celebratory dinner was spend in silence. Until Louis cleared his throat and said something.

“Let’s, uhm, just forget this happened...I was just very excited I won,” he suggested the younger man.

“Yeah...uhm...of course?” Harry questioned.

“Just don’t let this make anything awkward,” Louis said and continued eating his dinner.

After their little exchange, the both of them were able to carry a normal conversation. Apart from a bit of stuttering and stumbling upon words, because they weren’t exactly over what had happened only a few minutes prior.

All in all the celebratory evening went until long after midnight and both men fell asleep on Harry’s bed. Again. They mostly do when they lie in Harry’s bed and watch a rom-com on the huge flatscreen, while eating a ridiculous amount of junk food.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

After Saturday evening’s little incident the both of them kept their distance. Harry welcomed the distraction of lunch with his stepdad on Sunday and a full schedule on Monday and Tuesday.

When he came home on Tuesday to change into more suitable clothes for bar-hopping, he kind of missed Louis already. Only a little bit.

As soon as he arrived at the bar his sister sent him the address of, he already spotted her waiting for him. They hugged tightly and then went in together. He missed this he realised. He hadn’t had a night out with his sister, their shared friends, and his sister’s friends for ages.

“Hi Lou!” He said spotting a grey-blue mess of hair.

“Harry,” she cried out.” I haven’t seen you in over a month. You had no public appearances and I was out of work. Just kidding, but good to see you. Lux has been asking when uncle Knobhead will come by again.”

“I’ll clear something in my schedule and we’ll make this work, tell her that,” he said before continuing to make the rounds.

“Oh my god! Lottie you came!” Harry exclaimed upon seeing his friend.

“Hi stranger!” Lottie said while hugging him.

He kissed her cheek. “You look absolutely dashing! You’re glowing and you’re so bloody tan,” he remarks.

“Just came back from LA a few days ago, but thanks salt. Right back at you! You look proper yourself,” she told him.

Harry truly enjoyed himself that night and tried to catch up with everyone. They were just talking about everyone’s latest projects and stuff when Harry got out his phone and checked to see if he got any messages.

“Anyway, I did some new courses for grooming and focusing on males and such and want to try out some things I learned. Too bad I don’t know anybody,” Lottie said, while turning to Harry who then looked up from his phone.

“Harry you wou-” His sister started to say but got interrupted.

“Absolutely not! Sorry Lotts, but I don’t really have the time at the moment. Next time, maybe?” He told her.

“I hate you, Styles! You tell me that everytime. But I understand of course, you’re a busy bee,” Lottie said.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

It took a full week for Harry and Louis to get back to normal again and to talk to each other like before.

They fell back into their routine of having dinner together. Instead of just having dinner together every three days, they ate together every day.

Louis woke up in the mornings and went to the gym even though he didn’t really wanna go. After that he either went to the local park to play footie or called his mum, or met up with his sister. He sometimes met up with Niall, Liam, or Nick during the day and spent some time with them during the day. Most days he got into the car at 4 in the afternoon to drive to Harry’s. The man in question wouldn’t get off work for another three to five hours, but Louis loved spending time at Harry’s house.

On most days he would sit at the piano and play songs, or even watch tutorials on how to play the songs he hears on the radio. On rare occasions he would even compose his own songs, because it reminded him of being young. He ddidn’t really have the feeling that he got better at it over the years. After that he would go to Harry’s movie/game room and make himself at home on the big sofa and play the newest football games on the xbox or playstation.

At 7 pm on the dot he would lie curled up in his favourite blanket on the couch in front of Harry’s huge screen in the living room and watch Emmerdale on ITV1, and then he would switch to BBC One to see EastEnders, after the episode ended. Most days Harry came through the door while one of these shows were running.

When Harry saw Louis on his big enormous couch curled up in a cuddly ball, he instantly was more relaxed and in a better mood, almost forgetting the stressful day he had running one of the world’s largest firms.

They went on like this for three weeks. Harry would come through the door, get changed, and then cuddle up with Louis on the couch until whatever they were currently watching was over. Then the both of them would go into the kitchen, talk about their day, and Harry would cook something delicious that Louis had found somewhere on cooking blogs a few hours ago. If Harry successfully made the exact same meal, Louis would accidentally kiss him out of pure joy. And really accidents do happen. After dinner they played board games or just talked about anything that came to mind, or they would spend some time in the movie/game room together. At the end of the day which happened to be 11 pm on most days, both men could be found in Harry’s huge bed. The Telly running and one drifting off to sleep after the other.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

After the 28th night of their entire friendship that Harry woke up with Louis beside him, he thought they should maybe talk about that. 

“Louis,” Harry whispered. Nothing but silence followed.

“Louis,” Harry tried again a little bit louder, lightly tapping on his shoulder. Louis didn’t stir.

“Louis!” Harry said this time tapping him repeatedly on the shoulder.

“God Harold! What is it?” Louis asked him in his raspy morning voice.

Harry was slightly put off by that, even on the 28th morning he couldn’t get used to Louis’ morning voice. Not that he really counted.

“We have to talk,” Harry started saying.

“Not right now, though. I need a bit more beauty sleep,” Louis told him groggy.

“We’re not friends!” Harry stated.

Louis seemingly confused, started opening his eyes.

“What are you on about? We’re friends,” Louis said.

“Are we friends? Or are we more?” Harry asked him.

Louis didn’t know how to react. He really wanted to say more, but he was rather confused by where this is coming from.

“Harry...uhm...I don’t...I,” Louis stuttered, not getting out with it.

Harry looked at him with his big and understanding green eyes. They lay in silence. Bodies facing each other. Blue meeting green. Harry closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before speaking first.

“Lou, I don’t think we are real friends. I mean sleepovers and hanging out a lot are kind of normal when you are good friends, but I normally don’t share my bed repeatedly with Liam. I also don’t cuddle my friends that excessively, and I don’t kiss them. On the mouth, Louis!” Harry told him in a soft voice.

“I guess I don’t do that normally either,” Louis admitted with a faint smile on his face.

“I really like you Lou,” Harry told his friend on the other side of the bed.

“I really like you, Harold the busy bee.” Louis said beaming at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes. He hated when Louis called him that.

After staring in each other’s eyes for a while, Harry was the first one to break the silence, again.

“So what do we make of this?”

That morning in Harry’s bed, the two of them decided that at the mere age of 26 and 28 they both were too old to date. So they were each other’s boyfriends right from the start. It did really make sense to the both of them, seeing that they knew each other so well already. Of course they would go on dates in the future, they mutually agreed to that. Seeing that they had already kissed a number of times, were really practiced at hugging and fitting together like puzzle pieces, and that they shared their bed with each other so often, dating each other would be a bit hypocritical. The most important part was that Harry liked his boyfriend a lot and that Louis liked his boyfriend a lot so all was good.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“So I just got a call from my sister and she needs my help,” Louis told Harry.

It was Sunday and the both of them were in a café. They sat near the window. Near enough to have an amazing view of the park, but far enough away so that not that many people could spot them.

“Which sister?” Harry asked concerned.

“Charlotte, the make-up artist slash hair stylist. She needs pretty males to sit still for her, so that she can do her work and I told her you would do it,” Louis told him.

“Lou,” Harry warned him.

“Look love, it’s no big deal. You would hop in the studio, she does her magic, and you’ll be out an hour or two later. And it’s a great way to meet one of my sisters. I mean do I need to point out that you’re my boyfriend of almost a month,” Louis told him pointedly.

“You know that I’ll do it gladly without you manipulating me, thank you very much! When is it?” He asked.

“Uhm...in three days?” Louis squeaked out.

“I will do that and go there, because you think I’m pretty,” Harry said grinning like a madman.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, curly” Louis countered.

“So back to the conversation we had before,” Harry started again.

“Yeah, right. Where were we?” Louis had to ask.

“Well, you were saying we could stay in your house, when we go to LA.”

“Ah, yes. And we have to meet Cindy! You promised to her on your little birthday bash,” Louis reminded his boyfriend.

“You mean the birthday bash with ‘David Fucking Georgous Beckham’? The one where you put the picture of you two in your flat, on my mantelpiece, in Liam and Nick’s flat, and printed it on canvas to hang it in Niall’s living room? If so then yes, I remember that one,” Harry said cackling.

“Oh sod off!” Louis told him bright red, but Harry just continued laughing.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Louis was angry. He knew that he shouldn’t be, because Harry is a really busy and important man, but he hoped that he at least would make this meeting-the-sister thing a priority. He was already 10 minutes late and Louis kept going back into the studio telling his sister that he is sorry for his boyfriend and “he’ll be here soon, I promise.”

After 13 minutes, a big black car with tinted windows made a sudden halt in front of Louis. The door opened and his tall and very important (and very handsome) boyfriend stumbled out of the dark car. Harry thanked his driver and took Louis by the arm to drag him inside.

“What the fuck, Harold? You’re a few minutes behind,” Louis whisper-yelled.

“I know that and I’m so sorry. Won’t happen again. Let’s go and meet your sister. I didn’t know she was with The BOOK Agency,” Harry remarked.

“Of course my boyfriend knows what this agency is called,” Louis mumbled rather to himself.

“What did you say, babe?” Harry asked him nodding to one of the workers at a desk.

“Nothing.”

“Lou! You’re here today, how great,” Harry exclaimed hugging his silver haired friend.

“How do you know Lou?” Louis asked. Of course Harry knew the people here, how typical of his boyfriend.

“Lou here is my groomer and female best friend,” Harry explained. “I’ll come back to you later, just gonna make the rounds.

“I didn’t know you knew Lou. She was my sister’s mentor.”

“That’s so cool! Oh hi Aimee,” he said waving to a lilac-haired worker.

Louis at this point was slightly annoyed in a very endearing way, because his bloody boyfriend greeted everyone by name. When they came to the back of the office and to the studio part, Louis already spotted his sister talking to a brown-haired woman.

“Lotts! You’re still in London how great,” Harry said hugging Lottie and kissing her on the cheek.

“Hiya, salt! Changed your mind and want to sit for me? I bet you’re just here to see your sister. She’s just out getting lunch for us,” Lottie told him.

Louis stood by and watched the whole interaction. He was shocked and confused. What just happened here? How could his sister possibly know Harry?

“Oh Lou! Your boyfriend still isn’t here? What a wanker!” His sister remarked.

“Ehm...no...actually,” Louis started to say.

Harry’s expression changed. Lottie was Louis’ sister Charlotte, and it all matched up.

“Shit Lotts! I’m your brother’s boyfriend,” Harry explained to her.

The first thing she did was hitting him in the chest.

“You bloody bastard! You tell me that you won’t sit for me, but as soon as your boyfriend asks, you just say yes,” Lottie said. She didn’t really mean it. It was just Tomlinson banter and by now, Harry was pretty used to it.

At the end they all had a laugh. Harry sat for Lottie’s video and she braided his hair into a “very manly up-do, Harold”. Gemma, Harry’s older sister joined the three of them with lunch. Louis wasn’t really prepared to meet any one of Harry’s family that day, but Harry’s sister was so much like him that it didn’t matter. The four of them got along really well and had a good time. Harry loved that his boyfriend’s sister was a good mutual friend of him and his sister.

They promised to meet up again soon, as Harry had to leave to go back to work again. He hugged Lottie and Gemma goodbye and kissed them both on the cheek. He also made a quick stop at Lou Teasdale’s table to talk about the upcoming events before he would leave for LA. Louis was nice enough to walk him out, but really it was just an excuse for the both of them to snog in the hallway.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

When Liam and Nick asked Harry and Louis if they want to double date, before the both of them left for LA, it was a no-brainer.

So when the four of them sat in the posh restaurant, they quickly realised that double dating is wrong without Niall there. After finding out where Niall was, the four of them joined him. They could be found at a club, of course.

Louis and Harry agreed that they would definitely miss their little group when they’re in LA.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“So I checked in with the pilot, and he is all set for tomorrow,” Harry told Louis.

It was 7 in the morning. Definitely not Louis Tomlinson’s favourite hour of the day, so he cuddled his tall little spoon and almost drifted off to sleep again.

“Sounds good! About today...could we pretty pretty please fly with that cool helicopter of yours? I always saw it at the stadiums and I have never sat in one,” Louis told his boyfriend rather sleepy.

“Yeah, we can do that. It’s not parked in my backyard today, so we actually have to go to the office.You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered and this time drifting off to sleep.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

Just a few hours later they stood in front of the Tomlinson-Deakin household near Doncaster.  
Harry thought that this house fit the Tomlinsons. It looked very homey, even though he hasn’t stepped a foot in it just yet.

“That was incredible Harry! Now your fancy helicopter can take me everywhere. Can you believe it? It only took one and a half hour to get us here. Normally I need at least three with no traffic or delays at the train station. Can we fly again?” Louis asked his boyfriend very excited.

Harry in the meantime already rang the doorbell and was very amused by his boyfriend’s excitement.

Louis’ mum teared up a bit when she opened the front door. She hasn’t seen her eldest child since the season ended two months ago. She was surprised to see that her son had company.

She ushered the two men in and prepared a Yorkshire tea for all three of them.  
They sat down in the living room and Louis and his mum chatted about some stuff Harry didn’t know about.  
“Where is the rest of my lovely family?” Louis asked.

“Fizzy is in London visiting some friends, the twins are all in school and Dan is at work. But tell me honey, you haven’t introduced me properly,” she scolded her son.

“Of course, mum. As I said about half an hour ago: mum this is Harry Styles, you know from Tusk-Styles. Harry, this is my mum Johannah Deakin, but everyone calls her Jay.” Louis said rolling his eyes.

“Are you Anne’s boy? Anne Twist?” Jay asked Harry.

“In fact I am. How do you know my mum?” Harry asked interested.

“Anne and I always meet at charity events and stuff. In the first place, because our sons sent us to represent them. And we just liked doing charity together so much, so we just continued doing that,” Louis’ mother explained to both men.

“That’s mental! Did you also know that my wonderful sister Charlotte and my boyfriend knew each other all along and were good friends even?” Louis remarked outraged. Well, not for real, but it wouldn’t be Louis Tomlinson if everything wasn’t at least a little bit dramatic.

“Honey, even I knew that,” Jay told him laughing.

Harry and Jay got along really well. Louis wan’t really surprised. Harry and his mum were very much alike. The both of them were the definition of kind.

Jay was glowing when Louis asked her if he could help in the kitchen. Granted, he could only whisk and do minor tasks but he has never done that before. She instantly  
knew that Harry was a very good influence on her son.

After tea was ready the kids came stumbling through the door one by one. The two sets of twins were really happy their big brother came. Dan was the last to come through the door. He was very surprised to be informed that Louis helped in the kitchen.

“Your doing your face again,” Jay remarked nudging her son.

“What are you talking about?” He asked her, really distracted.

Harry was playing with his siblings. Especially Ernest took a liking to Harry. Ernie and Doris were climbing all over Harry and Phoebe and Daisy were teasing him. Louis thought that Harry was perfect. He fitted right into his big family.

“Honey you’re wearing the same fond expression now like every time you talk about Harry,” his mother explained to him. 

Niall told him a few days ago that his fond face for Harry is the same fond face for home.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

It took the helicopter an hour to get to Holmes Chapel. Louis loved the helicopter. And he loved Harry for having one. And he loved that Harry could fly it on his own. One of the perks of being Harry Styles’ boyfriend.

As soon as he met Harry’ mum Anne, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Harry was exactly like his mum. They looked so much alike, and they were so much alike. Louis was amazed by Harry’s mum. She was so radiant and good looking. He hoped Harry would still look that good, when he was her age.

They actually didn’t leave until the next morning. The quick stop at Harry’s house turned into a night filled with lots of tea, chatter, gossip, laughter, and the odd glasses of wine. Louis thought it was a bit weird to share Harry’s child home bed, but he quickly forgot about it. He still gloated that Robin, Harry’s stepdad loved Louis’ way of playing the field and thought he is doing good work as captain of the team.

Harry and Louis agreed a week ago that they would get the scary meeting-the-family thing out of the way, before they left for LA. They thought that if they just showed up unannounced it would be most comfortable and casual, and they were pleased with how nice and fun the day turned out to be.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

When they arrived in LA Louis didn’t really expect Harry to work that much, and he also didn’t expect to meet up with so many cool famous people. It was all included in the package of being Harry Styles’ boyfriend. Even though he would’ve liked to have more time for themselves and to see more of Harry’s now very tan naked body, he couldn’t really complain all that much.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“Harold the busy bee, stop working!” Louis demanded of his boyfriend.

“Lou, you know that I love you very much and you’ll have my full attention, but I’m just gonna finish writing this email to the London office...and... done!” Harry said taking a deep breath and leaning against Louis.

Harry shut his laptop close and put it away. Louis already placed a glass of his favourite wine in front of him on the table. He took the glass and sat back on the couch and opened his arms for Louis to cuddle into.

It was a lovely sight. The two English men intertwined on the couch, both wearing their monogrammed bathrobes, a gift from James Cordon. Their eyes closed just enjoying the moment.

“I’m ready,” Louis said quietly and Harry almost missed it.

“What for?” Harry asked re-positioning himself, so that he could get a better look at his tan boyfriend.

“For us,” he answered, hoping Harry would understand.

“Babe, I’m a bit lost here. I don’t really understand what you mean.”

“I’m ready to come out together. Together,” Louis told him.

“Oh, yes. Well, I think it’s time. I mean coming out as boyfriends wasn’t really the plan, but nothing ever goes according to plan.”

They sit in silence for another few minutes. Just soaking in the amazing view they have out of the bay window and soaking in the moment. After discussing it for a bit, the sun already started to set when they came to an agreement. They called all their friends and family to fill them in. Everyone approved and would be happy to help in whatever way they can.

Louis and Harry had only two calls left. Niall and Alastair. They called Niall first, seeing that he was their best mate. Niall was on board with only one condition. He’ll get a recording of Alastair’s reaction to their plan. He also wanted to be the first one invited to the wedding, but Harry and Louis just laughed it off.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

“You want me to what?” Alastair asked outraged. “Are you two out of your bloody mind?”

“Can you do that for us, or not?” Louis asked him through the phone.

“Honestly Harry, I’m so fucking done with this job!”

“I’ll give you the right contacts and this will be your last assignment. Does that sound better to you?” Harry asked, already annoyed with his employees antics.

“Actually yes. Are you really, and I mean really sure about this?” He asked again.

Louis just nodded exhausted and Harry answered for the both of them.

“I’ll see what I can do. Enjoy your last week of holiday!” Then he hung up.  
Just five minutes later Louis got a text from Niall.

_Lads this is fucking hilarious!_  
It’s live. Will send u password.  
Nialler 

After he got Niall’s password they turned Harry’s laptop on again and went onto StuntWeb.com. They typed in the password and waited for Alastair to send them the link. They took a deep breath and a comforting look in each other’s eyes before opening it.

**_* A-List couple looking for 28 stunts of any kind and importance. ASAP! *_ **

When Harry asked Louis why 28, an hour ago, he got told that “Harold it’s my favourite number, it’s also the number I wear on my back, I am currently 28, and I have it tattooed on my hand.” And Harry really couldn’t argue with that.

In the end they didn’t have 28 responses to their posting, but as soon as Harry’s jet touched down back in London, everyone helped to make a stunt a day for the next 28 days happen.  
The media and people all over the world invested in the drama loved it. They were fed with amazing stories for 28 days, at the same time they were too distracted to see the big picture. Something that would later become one of the most talked about coming outs.

Louis and Harry really didn’t disappoint. They practically made “go big or go home” happen for everybody. Their scandalous stunts involved themselves, their families, their friends, up and coming or irrelevant celebrities, as well as a rainbow bondage bear Liam bought Harry, because it reminded him of Harry. The man in question in turn bought Louis a little one, so that Harry’s bear wasn’t alone. It was all quite scandalous, as you can imagine.

 

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

 

In the middle of all the craziness and media frenzy, Louis liked to think back to one of his favourite moments he shared with Harry back in LA, when they were just Harry and Louis without the craziness that came with their lives in the public. The sweet exchange took place in Louis’ LA house just after they called Alastair:

When the sunset let its colours dance beautifully in the sky, Louis turned around. He scooted even closer to his boyfriend, and put a hand on his right cheek.

“Don’t you think it’s mental how everything is? You’re it for me, Harry. You’re my home. And I think it’s crazy that our lives were so intertwined, and yet we never met. Don’t you think it’s crazy how fate works? I think it’s fate that we met. Our sisters were good friends. You were friends with Lottie. Our mums were close through charity work. We went to the same concert as teenagers. We could have met at any point of time, but we didn’t,” Louis said softly, looking into Harry’s big green eyes that he had come to love.

“I do believe in fate, but I think we had to find each other on our own,” Harry answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank every lovely reader.
> 
> Here is the original prompt:
> 
> Louis is a famous athlete and Harry is well-known in some other way, and both of them start out in the closet and have to work through coming out.


End file.
